Plant Family (PvZ2)
Plant Families is a feature in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Plants are divided into families which are mostly there to indicate which plant is influenced by which Power Mint. A colored circle with the appropriate family icon can be seen in the upper-left corner of seed packets. Families Each family is named after the Power Mint with which it is associated. There are currently 10 families in the game, (8 families released and 2 families in the Almanac for showcase) and more to be added in future updates. The following down below is a list of Power mints that have been officially released and yet to come. These are the families released Fila-mint The Fila-mint family is entirely composed of electric plants and plants with electric attacks: *Citron *Electric Blueberry *Electric Currant *Electric Peashooter *E.M.Peach *Lightning Reed *Magnifying Grass Pepper-mint The Pepper-mint family plants is mainly composed of fire-based plants, including Ghost Pepper: *Fire Peashooter *Ghost Pepper *Hot Date *Hot Potato *Jack O' Lantern *Jalapeno *Lava Guava *Pepper-pult *Snapdragon *Torchwood Winter-mint The Winter-mint family is entirely composed of ice-based plants: *Cold Snapdragon *Hurrikale *Iceberg Lettuce *Missile Toe *Snow Pea *Winter Melon Reinforce-mint The Reinforce-mint family is entirely composed of defensive plants: *Aloe *Chard Guard *Endurian *Holly Barrier *Infi-nut *Wall-nut *Pea-nut *Primal Wall-nut *Sweet Potato *Tall-nut Bombard-mint The Bombard-mint family is entirely composed of explosive plants: *Bombegranate *Cherry Bomb *Escape Root *Explode-O-Nut *Grapeshot *Potato Mine *Primal Potato Mine *Strawburst Enchant-mint The Enchant-mint family is entirely composed of plants that utilize magic in some capacity: *Hypno-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Shrinking Violet *Witch Hazel *Caulipower Contain-mint The Contain-mint family is mainly composed of plants that slow zombies down, including Grave Buster and Magnet-shroom: *Grave Buster *Spring Bean *Sap-fling *Stunion *Stallia Arma-mint The Arma-mint family is entirely composed of lobbed-shot and cannon plants: *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Coconut Cannon *Melon-pult *Banana Launcher *A.K.E.E. *Apple Mortar *Sling Pea Spear-mint The Spear-mint family is entirely composed of plants with spikes or piercing attacks: *Bloomerang *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Laser Bean *Homing Thistle *Cactus Appease-mint The Appease-mint family is entirely composed of peashooter plants and plants that shoot projectiles straight: *Dandelion *Pea Pod *Peashooter *Primal Peashooter *Red Stinger *Repeater *Rotobaga *Starfruit *Split Pea *Threepeater Strategies Whenever you plant a Power mint on the board, it'll do some damage or affect the zombies in some form, then boost the plants on the lawn that are members of the appropriate family. Boosting plants will increase their damage, toughness, sun-producing, and/or unique abilities. With Buffz & Bruisez on, you can use Power mints to boost the family that is currently having a Strong buff. Avoid using Power mints when their families are ineffective, since not even a power mint will make the plant do any damage to the zombies at all. Trivia *There are some plants that could fit into other families, but are in other families based on how they are played: **Despite being a fire plant, Wasabi Whip is not in the Pepper-mint family. **Despite being an electrical plant, Magnet-Shroom is not in the Fila-mint family. **Despite being explosive plants, Coconut Cannon and Dandelion are not in the Bombard-mint family. *Imitater's family depends on the plant he imitated. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics